A Forbidden Love
by Fangirl1017
Summary: A werewolf and a vampire. A love story that will affect the lives of everyone involved. When it is told, what would happen when they finally get together?
1. A Forbidden Love Is Told

**Renesme POV**

He's _a werewolf and I'm a vampire, they don't mix,_ I keep telling myself. But I always find myself thinking about him. Jacob Black,the hottest werewolf ever. But there's a hitch, he's my moms best friend. He's also my fathers worst enemy, just because of there species. Hence a rivalry formed.

Now you may be wondering, hows that so. It's very simple. My father left, my mom befriended him. Then my father returned, and they got married. Then my mom found out she was having me. Jacob hated my father for doing it to her. Then she became a vampire, and Jacob hated him more for that.

But that's not the whole reason Jacob and my father dislike each other. While my dad was gone, my mother also feel in love in Jacob. But she had loved my father before him. There came a time where she had to choose. Obviously, she chose my father, which broke Jacob's heart. But he's still always there for her.

The two loves had it's affect on everyone. That's the reason I can't see him. Except on hunting day every week. Which happens to be today, and I can't wait to see him. "Nessie, come on down it's time to hunt," my father called out. I ran down the stairs, anxious to see him. I slide on my boots, and run outside.

Ever since the Voultori attacked us, the wolves go hunting with us. As me and my parents run into the woods, I remember the attack. How such enemies protected each other. It wasn't always smooth sailing, but the wolves and vampires had learned to work together. Even Jacob and my father.

From the day I met Jacob, I have always felt close to him. We meet them in to center of the woods, and everyone pairs up. Naturally all the couples stay together, so it leaves me and Jacob. "Hey Nessie, how are you doing?," he asks. " I'm good, just ready to hunt." "Me too, I've been looking forward to this all week.

He runs into the woods, and I catch up to him. When we reach our hunting grounds, we split up. "Meet you back here in a hour.," he says before running into the woods. I run onto the opposite path. After I finish hunting, I go back to our meeting place. It's only been half a hour, so everyone else is still hunting. "There's a filed not far from my parents used to go to, you wanna go?," I ask. "Sure, as long as long as the blood sucker isn't there."

"What's that supposed to mean?," I ask him. " Old nickname I gave your dad." "You have no right to joke, your a mutt, at least we don't have such a pungent odor." "Now you sound like your dad." " Your telling me my mom never said that to you." "Nope, she was to busy keeping me and your dad from ripping each others heads off." "Fine, it was a bad idea to go anyway.," I say as I run into the woods.

 **Jacob POV**

I ruined it. She wanted to hang out, and I blew it. Somehow it always comes back to Cullen. I get mad, and she gets defensive. She storms off, and I always watch her. But not this time. I run and try to catch up to her. When I do, I grab her shoulders. " I'm sorry Nessie, I didn't mean to get so worked up.,"I say as apologetic as possible. " It's fine just let me go.,"she yells.

"Nessie I need to tell you something, something that happened when you born.," I tell her. "What did you do, try to kill my father.," she says in a maddened voice. " No, it doesn't involve him." " Okay what is it then?," she asks. " When I first saw you, something happened between us," I pause. I try to gather the courage to tell her. I finally decide to just tell her.

" The wolves have a way of marking there territory, they also have a way Iof protecting who they love." "What is it?," she asks. " It's called imprinting." She just looks in confusion at me. "When you inprint on someone, the rest of the pack can't harm them." " You're the reason the pack didn't kill me." "Yeah well your welcome."

" You saved me Jake, why did you save me?," she asks. "You can't control imprinting Nessie, it just happens. When you see her it's not gravity holding you to earth, it's her." "Jake..." Let me finish, You would be anything, do anything for her." " Jake turn around." I turn around, and I'm surprised at who I see, Edward Cullen. "Why did you tell her Jacob?," he asks me. "She has a right to know how I feel Edward." "I promise you if she gets hurt because of this I will kill you." "You gonna kill me like you killed Bella.," I choke out. " You're the reason she dead, she's just, I don't even what you people are.," I say.

* * *

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW. Thanks Guys!**


	2. Two Worlds Collide

**Renesme POV**

"Dad what is he talking about?" "He's the one who turned your mother, she wasn't born like that. He killed.," Jake tells me. "Jacob I had to she was dying.," My father says." Wait, Why was she dying?" "When you were born, your mother was still human. You were too strong for her. I had to turn her, or she was going to die.," He explains. "Your both fine now, that's all that matters.." he says before he turns around.

"Come on Nessie, let's go home." " No I'm staying with Jake." "No you're not, now come on." "Leave her alone Edward she wants to be with me.," Jake says. "You lay a hand on her and I swear." "What are you going to do kill me like you killed Bella."

My father turns around and punches Jake in the stomach and he slams into a tree. I run over to him, but my father stops me. "Leave me alone, you probably killed him you know." "Nessie I was just trying to protect you." "Leave," I say in a solem tone.

He turns around and runs into the woods. I run over to Jake, and I lean down beside him. As I hold his hand, I feel the warmth leave them. "Jake don't leave me, I love you Jake, stay with me." I watch as the life drains out of him.

He's dying, and I have to save him. He's just like my mother. I have to be my father, and save him. I have to turn him. I lean down and softly bite his neck. Then I pick up his arm, and I bite both wrists. I hope the venom will save him in time. I pick him up and I head for the packs house. I know they'll be upset, but I can't just leave him.

When I reach the house, I'm met by Sam. "What the hell happened to him?," he asks. "My dad punched him in the stomach and he slammed into a tree." "Why are there bite marks on him?" "He was dying, and I wanted to save him." He just looks at me with anger. "I know he inprinted on me, and I knew you couldn't hurt me."

"How did you know?" "Look he's dying in my arms, I think thats enough questions." He took Jacob out of my arms and he takes him inside. As I watch him I begin to cry. I can't lose him. Seth comes over and hugs me. "He'll be fine I promise you Nessie." He puts his arm around me and he takes me inside. "Thanks Seth." "Hey thats what friends are for."

I walk back to Jacobs room, and I sit down beside him. I take his hand, hoping to find the heat I once did. Instead I found a cold lifeless touch. Billy walked into the room. "Hello Renesme, How are you doing?" "I'm fine I guess. Can you call Carlise please. I would but I don't want my dad to come." "Sure, you stay with Jake.

He walks back into the room. "He's on his way." "Thank you Billy." After a few minutes Carlise arrives. "Nessie, What are you doing here?" "I brought Jake here." "What happened to him?" "My dad punched him and he slammed into a tree. I'm surprised my dad didn't tell you." "He never came home. I figured he was still hunting." "Billy!, Please come in here!," I yell. "What is it Renesme?," he asks. "My dad is missing. Can you gather the wolves to help find him? I know your mad because of what happened to Jake. But I can't lose my dad." "Ok, but only because your helping Jake." "Thank you Billy."

He runs out of the room. "Carlise my father did this, only because Jacob told me he imprinted on me. They would both be fine he if had kept his cool." "Well it crushed him, literally every bone is crushed." He presses Jakes chest to look for a final pulse. Suddenly Jake's lungs pump up, like he's revivng. 'I saved him,' I whisper. "Wait Renesme did you bite him?" "Yes, I wa trying to save him, and it worked." "You broke the treaty. Does Sam know you did this?" "Yeah, he's ok." "He probably went after Edward to seek his vengence for causing this."

Suddenly Jacobs eyes open. He breathes in deep ad sits up. "Carlise, can we have a minute." "Sure," and he walks out of the room. "What happened, How am I alive?" "Jacob, I couldn't let you die. I know how you hate vampires. But I bite you, I couldn't you die. I love you." "You what?" "Jake I'm sorry." "You love me?" "Yes Jacob, I do." "I love you too Nessie." He pulls me into him and kisses me.

"So I'm a bloodsucker now huh?" "Yeah you are.," I say worrying what he will say. "Well at least I have you forever now." I lean in and kiss him. He lays down and I lay beside him. I rest my head on his chest. "I love you so much, thank you for saving me Nessie." "Yeah well know we're even." I stay embraced in his arms, and we talk about the rest of forever we have together.


	3. Blissful Forever

**Jacob POV**

I lay in the grass, side by side with Nessie. I can't believe I have a future to be there for her, to protect her. "So Jake, since we have forever, how been we going to spend it?", Nessie asks. "Probably a little something like this," I say as I lean in and kiss her. I pull back and look into her beautiful auburn did I get this lucky? Being a vampire always seemed horrible, but Ness changed everything. "I'm beginning to think being a bloodsucker won't be so bad."

"Speaking of you being a bloodsucker, it's about time I teach you how to hunt", She replies. She takes my hand, and we rush off into the woods. Suddenly, a wave of burning sensation comes over me. I turn my head, and then I see it, a bear about to jump and attack nearby a fawn. I run over to the bear, and knock it to the ground. I lean down and sink my teeth in its shoulder. "Wow Jake, good job making hunt. My first time it took me an hour to find an owl. Then you become a vampire, and in 5 minutes you're feasting on a bear.", Nessie say smurking. "Well it's the inner animal in me.", I reply and wink. "Race you to the house, and if you lose, you have to eat the owl next time.", Nessie says running through the thick forest. I chase after her. When I reach the house, Nessie is standing in the doorway, with a grin on her face. "Okay, I'll eat the owl, but next time consider yourself beat.", I say. "Whatever you say.", she replies.I walk up the steps to the door, then we enter the house. Edward is sitting at the table, along with Bella, Carlisle, and Esme, all with concerned looks on their faces. Edward hands me a letter, I look at the name on the envelope, then I look to Edward.

"Sam, what is he doing writing you a letter." "He's already received news of your changing. He's very upset, and we're afraid he and the wolves are going to attack us. I discussed it with Carlisle, Esme, and Bella, we need to take shelter for a few months to ensure our safety.", Edward replies. "Whatever it takes to keep us safe is fine by me. When do we leave?", I say. We already have all of our belongings in the cars. As soon as you gather your things we're leaving.", Carlisle replies. I hurry up the stairs and throw some of of mine, and Nessie's, clothes in our bags. I rush back down the stairs and hand Nessie her bag. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again.", I say before leaning in and kissing her. When I pull away, we both sprint to the garage and throw our bags into Nessie's car. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are already pulling out of the garage. I jump in the car, and start the engine. I wait for Carlisle to pull out then slam the accelerator to the floor. I look over at Reneesme and see a tear rolling down her cheek. So much for having a blissful forever.


	4. New Beginnings

**Reneesme POV**

I look at the miles of empty road ahead of me, and ponder the thought of leaving the only home I ever knew. How will this new place become home? Or will we ever find a safe place to call home? I tear up at the thought of leaving it all behind. The only thing that keeps me stable, is Jacobs strong hand holding mine. We travel the blank roads for what seems an eternity.

Finally, we pull into a long driveway, and at the end sits a 3 story home, similar to our home in forks. I open the door, and immediately step onto an infinite stretch of snow. I grab my bag from the floorboard, and follow my family to the entrance. As we get closer I see the outline of three people. My heart begins to pound, and my knees become weak. _Has the pack already found us?_ I think. I look to my father, "Who are they?" I ask. "Our cousins, they were willing to let us stay with them until we found a place," he replies. When we reach the entrance, my parents, and grandparents, greet them. "Tanya, Kate, Garrett, nice to see you all. I'm sure you remember Jacob, and finally this is Reneemse," my father says.

"Jacob you finally got rid of that god awful smell, welcome to the clan," Tanya says. Then the blonde haired girl, Tanya looks at me and says, "Bella how you've grown since we last met you." How did they know Jacob, and when had they met me? "They joined us in the stand against the Voultouri when you were born. They were the first people to support you," my mother says. I nod my head expressing gratitude, then we all walk inside.

When we enter the home, the living room is filled with white sofas, and a black coffee table scattered with newspapers. Then on the wall hangs a flat screen television, and numerous paintings. As we walk into the hallway, there's a small kitchen with only refrigerator, which I'm sure contains leftovers from previous hunts. Tanya shows my grandparents to their rooms, then Garrett leads my parents to a room on the opposite side of the home.

Kate points us to a set of stairs at the end up a hallway. "Reneemse your rooms on the right, Jacob yours is on the left. I hope you find the rooms comfortable," Kate says. She then walks back to the living room, as Jacob and I climb the stairs to our rooms. When we reach the sitting room upstairs, I look at Jacob, who looks disappointed to have separate rooms. "Well I guess this is where we split," he says before turning and walking to his room.

I lay my bag in the bed, and begin to place my clothes in the drawers. When I finish I lay my bag by the bed, and walk towards the sitting room. When I walk in the room, I see Jacob's door slightly opened. I see him pulling off his shirt to change clothes. He turns his head, and I quickly glance away. He opens the door, and toward me. I run to meet him, and I place my arms around his muscular shoulders, and embrace him harder than any other I had ever given him. I cry into chest, and he rubs my back in condolence.

"Nessie don't cry; I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I love you," he says before leaning down and kisses me. I kiss him back, harder each time our lips meet. He leans forward, and softly pushes me toward my room. We fall back on the bed, and he pulls away and looks into my eyes. "Ness are you sure you want to do this?" I nod my head in agreement, and pull his head toward mine to kiss him. I sit up, allowing him to remove my shirt. He plants soft kisses down my neck, to my collarbone. His cold breath leaves my skin tingling with pleasure.

I slide my hands to his waist, and slip off his jeans, then we slide under the sheets. After becoming as close as possible, we come together as one. I wrap my arms around his back as he slowly thrusts. That night was as close as we could get to our paradise. I sleep wrapped in his arms, and he wakes me with soft kiss to the earlobe. When I roll over and look into his auburn eyes, I know we are one step closer to our _blissful forever._


	5. Two as One

**Jacob POV**

As I lay, and look into Reneesme's soft red eyes, I fall more in love, something that I never imagined could happen. My mind drifts the passionate night that just occurred, and the love we shared. My life never made sense before her, and now I never have to worry about it making sense without her. I have an eternity to spend with her, and even our _blissful forever_ will not be enough. I lean down and kiss her plush red lips, and stroke her cheek, as a tear rolls down it.

'What's wrong Ness?" I ask. "I never want this to change. I don't want to have to worry about Sam coming after you. But I know he'll eventually find us, and when he does, it won't be an easy fight." "You'll never get hurt as long as I am here. You are absolutely everything to me, and that will never change. I will love you until the end of my days," I reassure her. She nods her head and kisses me, "We better head down stairs, they'll suspect," she says as a grin comes across her face. "Well we can't let that happen, especially with your dad," I reply.

She nods her head, and notions me toward the door. I pick my clothes up out of the floor, and walk to my room. I slide my jeans on, and pull a maroon t-shirt over my head, then I put my black blazer on. I sit on the bed waiting for her to enter the sitting room.

I reach my hand in my pocket, and pull out the small black box that's in it. I pop up the lid and look at the beautiful diamond ring inside. That ring should be on her finger by now, but it's not. I was planning to propose the evening after we left. But that's the problem, we left. But when would the time be that perfect again. I snap the lid shut, and put the box back in the inside pocket. I sit on the couch in the sitting room, wondering when this nightmare would end.

 **Reneeesme POV**

I put on my white tee and put my black sweater over. I slide on my jeans, and pull my converse over my feet. I open the door and sit down by Jacob on the couch. He has a far off look, like he's worrying about something. I almost ask what's wrong, but I know it's probably Sam so I don't. "You ready to go?" I ask him. "Ready if you are." We both stand up, and I take his hand as we walk down the steps. When we reach the living room, all of my family is sitting on the long L couch.

I sit down by my mother, and Jacob sits beside me. We sit in total silence until Jacob asks if my dad's heard anything. He shakes his head in disappointment. How long are we going to live like this? Waiting for the day Sam and the pack find us. This nightmare would be unbearable without Jacob. I don't know how my life would be without him, and soon, I might have to find out the hard way. Or maybe I won't, Jacob may have lost his warmth, but did he lose his ability to morph.

"Jacob have you tried changing since you became a vampire. Some of your blood is still in your system, and if it is, maybe you can still hear Sam's thoughts. If so we could know when he's coming and be prepared," I say. He shakes his heard no, then he gets up. "We'll need to be outside for me to try, wouldn't want anything getting broken," he says. He steps outside, and we all follow him. He takes a few steps forward, and pulls off his shirt.

"I need someone to make me mad, Edward that's never been too hard for you, so give it shot." My father walks to him and starts mocking him, but Jacob never turns. Then I walk over to him, and whisper in his ear, "If you don't morph, Sam will kill me, do you want that?" He shakes his head, and his body returns to its heated state. My father and I jump back, and Jacob jumps forward morphing. I look at him, a vampire werewolf. How could something like this happen, but most importantly, what if there was danger in it.

Carlilse shakes his head in disbelief, and says, "All of my research and nothing like this has ever occurred. If the Volturi finds out they will surely take you away for experimentation" "Then we can't let them find out," I reply. Great, we already had werewolves chasing us, now vampires to, how we will survive two attacks at once. Or is the question, _Will we live long enough for both to attack us._


End file.
